The Heiress
by DreamWvr73
Summary: Another episode rewrite challenge, written by DreamWvr73. This story is a rewrite of the episode Heiress, Daisy Duke but redone to introduce a new character.


Eleanor Wallace sat in her rocking chair staring out at the gravel lined, circular driveway. She bore a quiet, contemplative expression as she gripped the grey shawl around her shoulders trying to ward off the chill of the damp Georgia morning. Beside her, setting on the white wicker table, sat a thick manila envelope. Its contents had been perused at length, the information it contained had only seemed to age the elderly woman; now the lines in her face seemed a bit deeper and the silver in her hair more prominent. With a heavy sigh, she watched her vision begin to blur and she raised a trembling hand to wipe the newly formed tear as it dropped onto her cheek.

"Why didn't you tell me Caitlin? Why lead this double life without saying a word?" She whispered to herself, her voice thick with emotion and pain. Eleanor squeezed her eyes shut; the tears unstoppable now as they rolled down her face.

The sound of crunching raised her head, a sigh of relief escaping her trembling chin as she recognized her son's dark blue BMW as it made its way towards the house.

"Phillip--" She sniffled as the driver side door opened and out stepped a tall, thin dark haired man in a sharp charcoal grey Armani suit. He spotted his mother and pulled the sunglasses off his face as he approached the porch.

"I came as soon as I could Mom--" He saw the look on her face and the wet marks on her cheeks. "What is it?" Phillip asked as he lowered himself down to her eyelevel. He reached out and touched her hands. "Mom? Please tell me what's going on."

Eleanor gripped her son's hands, exhaling audibly. "I've tried for years Phillip, _years_ trying to understand why Caitlin did it. What made her drive off that mountain road."

Phillip's expression grew somber. "Caitlin had problems Mom, for years. You know she did."

"I know…" Eleanor paused a moment, raising her gaze to meet her son's. "But there was more to it--" She turned to look at the table. "I didn't tell you or your sisters but ever since Caitlin died I've been having her investigated."

"Investigated?" Phillip pulled his hands away from hers, a thundery expression on his face. "Mother why did you do that? Invading Caitlin's privacy like that! How could you?"

"I _had_ to know!" The older woman cried out, her chin once again beginning to tremble as more tears flooded her eyes. "Your sister killed herself Phillip! I had to know why she did it! I had questions that needed to be answered!"

They studied each other; the silence lingering for a moment before Phillip saw the envelope on the table. "Is that the report from the private investigator?"

"Yes…" Eleanor relaxed a little, slumping back in her chair. "I know everything now Phillip, why she did it and the double life that she kept from all of us."

"Double life?" He picked up the envelope then rose to his feet and sat down in a nearby wicker chair. Phillip pulled the papers out and began to go through them, his hands shaking as he skimmed over the investigator's report.

"My God--" He muttered, then lifted his eyes to see his mother's face. Setting the papers down, Phillip leaned forward, covering his face with both hands.

"How could she do this Mom? How could she not tell us?"

"I don't know Son, but she must have had her reasons--" Eleanor sighed, her expression growing quiet as she turned to look out across the large front yard.

"We didn't know Caitlin as well as we thought Phillip."

Bo whistled as he gazed out of the passenger side window of the General Lee. The orange stock car tooled down a country road, the roar of the engine slicing through the serene countryside. The hints of the fading winter still hung in the air yet the warmth of the noon-day sun made it refreshing. Bo breathed it in, his eyes closing in pure bliss as he exhaled audibly.

Luke heard his cousin and raised an eyebrow. He glanced at him a moment seeing his cousin's dreamy expression.

"Something on your mind cousin?"

"Hmm?" Bo asked, turning to meet Luke's face. "Aw, I was just appreciating things, that's all."

"Things? Like what Bo?" Luke's expression turned curious, he kept his gaze bouncing between the road and his cousin like a tennis match.

A grin came to Bo's face. "This beautiful day, the purring of the General's engine--" He sighed again. "Let's face it cousin, life doesn't get much sweeter than this."

The dark haired Duke pondered his cousin's words a moment, mirroring his grin. He too had to admit that between the good crop the farm had produced, the winning streak he and Bo had with races lately and the lack of trouble from Boss and Rosco—Luke couldn't agree more…things were looking up for the Duke family.

"I think you're right cousin. Guess I just didn't really give it much thought."

Reaching out, Bo patted Luke's shoulder. "Me either till now--"

He then slumped back in the seat, a quiet grin still on his face. "So what do you say we get the feed and fertilizer like Uncle Jesse wants, then we head on over to the Boars Nest for a cold one?"

Luke started to answer when the CB blared to life.

_"Shepherd to Lost Sheep…"_

Bo leaned forward and grabbed the mike. "Lost Sheep here Uncle Jesse…" He said into it, releasing the button.

_"Where you boys at?"___

"Luke and me are headed to Murphy's for the feed and fertilizer."

_"I already stopped by Homer's and got the chicken wire and nails, so you boys don't have to worry about that."_

"Yes sir Uncle Jesse, we'll get started on the new chicken coup as soon as we get home."

_"Just don't take too long at the Boars Nest. The girls need a new pen and I want it done before dark."_

Luke heard his uncle and started chuckling, shaking his head. One thing about Jesse, he could be very perceptive.

Bo grinned as he raised the mike to his mouth and held the button down.

"Yes sir, we'll be home soon. Lost Sheep out."

The mike got placed back on its stand; the two cousins looked at each other and started laughing.

Daisy sighed as she pushed the glass door open, walking out of the Hazzard Emporium.

She had gotten up at five o'clock in the morning to be at work at six and had spent the morning sorting clothes, putting them on display on the racks and pricing them. All that time on her feet had left them aching and she reached down to take her heels off as she headed down the sidewalk towards Dixie. She got behind the wheel of her Jeep groaning as she turned to the side, reaching down to rub her feet. It had been a long shift, but Daisy didn't mind though, it paid better than her job at the Boars Nest ever had and she got to wear dresses and jeans, not just short shorts and tank tops.

_"Lost Sheep to Bo Peep..."_

"Bo and Luke--" She said with a smile as she picked up the mike.

"Bo Peep here Lost Sheep, you boys got perfect timing, I just got out of work."

_"Where you heading now Bo Peep?"___

"Thought I'd head home and get some chores done. What about you?"

_"We're heading to the Boars Nest for some lunch—care to join us?"_

That brought a smile to Daisy's face. "Bo Duke do you mean to tell me that you're going to buy your cousins lunch?"

A pause came through the mike before the sound of Bo's chuckling crackled over the speaker. _"If I buy my favorite girl cousin lunch, will she make fried chicken for dinner?"_

_"That's Bo...always thinking with his stomach. You better say yes Daisy, it ain't often that Bo Duke takes the padlock off his wallet--"_ The voice of Luke came through the mike this time and Daisy couldn't help but giggle.

"Now how I can refuse an invitation like that? I'll see you both at the Boars Nest. Bo Peep out."

She smiled, still giggling as she faced forward in her seat. With the turn of the key, Dixie burst into life and Daisy strapped on her seatbelt before dropping the gearshift into drive.

"Here you go, three lunch specials."

The blond waitress lowered the tray down to the table and passed out three plates, each one had a BBQ brisket sandwich, ranch beans and country potato salad. Her gaze then drifted to Bo and she shot him a wink.

"Enjoy."

Luke saw the wink and rolled his eyes, shaking his head as he raised his beer mug to his lips. Bo too saw the wink and grinned.

"Now…if there's anything you boys need, you be sure and let me know. My name's Cathy and I just started working here."

Bo's smile only widened he gave a nod. "Well you're doing a fine job so far Darlin', ain't she Luke?"

"Terrific…we'll let you know if we need anything--" Luke gave her a sardonic grin that instantly faded the moment she turned and sauntered off; she glanced over her shoulder at Bo once more before going back behind the bar.

Bo gave an appreciate sigh as he watched the tall, curvaceous beauty begin to dry beer mugs. She had hazel eyes and short, slightly curly blond hair and a smile that could stop traffic.

"She sure is something ain't she Luke?"

"If you say so Bo, she sure seems to have a thing for you--" Luke brought his plate closer; he picked up his fork and stirred his potato salad around.

"Yeah I know she does."

"Well if you know why don't you just ask her out?"

Looking down at his own plate, Bo gave a shrug. "Guess I'm just playing hard to get. Shouldn't we wait for Daisy before we start eating?"

"Yeah--" Luke put his fork down and had another drink of his beer.

The door to the Boars Nest opened and in came a flustered Daisy. She sighed, smoothing her hair back away from her face. She spotted her cousins and went over to them, taking the chair right beside Luke.

"Sorry I'm late, I ran into Sarah Jo when I stopped to get gas at Cooter's--" She glanced down at her plate in front of her. "Boars Nest specials?"

"Yeah--" Bo piped up as he took a hold of his fork and had a bite of the ranch beans. "Isn't the BBQ brisket your favorite?"

Daisy grinned as she set her purse down on the end of the table. "Always has been, even when I worked here. It's the only _real_ beef Boss orders."

That cracked up the three cousins as they started eating but then suddenly stopped.

"Should we say grace?" Bo asked, his forkful of potato salad hovering close to his face.

Luke scoffed and shook his head. "We should be thankful for _this_?"

Bo chuckled at that, dropping his head a moment. "We might be cousin if we eat this food and survive."

"That'd be something to be _really_ thankful for--" Luke stated and then grinned.

That brought another round of laughing from Bo; he picked up his napkin and pressed it to his mouth a moment, glaring at his cousin for nearly making him choke.

"Oh you two! Shame on the both of you!" Daisy picked up her napkin and whacked Luke in the arm with it, then reached across the table and smacked her other cousin in the head. She tried not to laugh but then couldn't help it, breaking down into helpless giggles.

The bar's door opened again as the lunchtime crowd began to filter in. Most of them locals, farmers, the shop owners from Hazzard Square who wanted more with their lunch than what the Busy Bee Café could offer, a nice cold beer and jukebox country tunes.

A few had come from the surrounding towns, the smells of rich earth, sawdust and diesel fuel began to permeate the air, the workers from the major industries coming to quench their thirst and fill their stomachs.

Among the invading patrons, a brown haired man in a dark grey suit entered. He chose a far table at one corner of the room, giving him a grand view of everyone that came in. Moving slowly, he pulled a photo from the inner pocket of his blazer and glanced at it; his professionally trained gaze glancing over each person. His eyes stopped at the table with the three Dukes and his eyebrows rose. One of the young kids in particular held his blue-eyed stare a moment before switching to the grainy black and white photo in his hand.

"Bingo--" He muttered quietly then shook his head. _It can't be THIS easy..._ He said to himself and checked again: the blond hair, the easy grin….He had found exactly who he was looking for. The photo got tucked back into his pocket as he rose to his feet and crossed the room towards the table.

"So when is this race?" Daisy asked as she had another bite of her sandwich then daintily wiped her mouth with her napkin, looking at both her cousins.

"Next month, we got plenty of time to get the General ready for it--" Luke stopped talking and leaned back as Cathy set down two beers and another ice tea; she then removed the empty glasses and placed a basket of corn muffins in the center of the table.

"Thanks--" He told her and she gave him a smile in return.

"You're welcome--" Her eyes shifted to Bo again, a soft smile turned up the corners of her mouth as she turned and walked away.

Bo saw the smile but didn't pay it much mind as he picked up a muffin and started buttering it.

"Luke's right, we've already got the entry fee saved and tucked away so that--" He stopped in mid sentence as the suited man approached the table. Luke saw him out of the corner of his eye and Daisy turned partially around.

"Excuse me--" The man started, reaching down into his coat pocket. He pulled out a thin black wallet and opened it so the three Duke cousins could see the identification card.

"Thomas Beckett, Private Investigator."

"What can we do to you for Mr. Beckett?" Luke asked, unpleasant past encounters with men in suits made him eye the older man suspiciously. He cast a gaze at the empty chair directly in front of him.

"Have a seat."

"Thank you and you are?"

"Luke Duke--" He extended his hand and gave it a shake. "These are my cousins Bo, and Daisy."

"A genuine pleasure to meet all of you--" Beckett looked at Daisy and gave her a nod; she smiled at him as she moved her purse out of the way so he could sit down.

"Forgive me for disturbing your lunch but I have an urgent matter to discuss with all of you--" He glanced across the table at Bo, studying him in a way that both Daisy and Luke noticed immediately. As did Bo, he suddenly pushed his plate away; Beckett's microscopic eyes had made his appetite vanish and he shifted in his chair.

Luke saw his cousin's discomfort and raised an eyebrow. "What matter Mr. Beckett?"

The investigator's gaze moved away from Bo as he reached into his inner pocket and pulled out a photo. "My client lives in Atlanta, I've been working with her for the past three years trying to find answers behind her daughter's death. She was a private woman and kept to herself mostly, then one day out of the clear blue sky she drove her car off a mountain pass. Ever since that day, her family has sought answers and I've finally found some but I need your assistance to find more--" Stretching his hand out, he offered the photo to Bo.

"I need you to tell me all you can about this woman, Mr. Duke."

Bo took the photo and studied it, a black and white shot of himself and a dark haired girl leaning on the hood of an old car. The color drained out of his face and his eyes widened as he swallowed hard, his heart thumping madly in his chest.

Daisy's eyes grew round, seeing the hue of her cousin's face turn from normal to the color of milk. "Bo? Bo are you all right?" She reached out and touched his hand, giving it a squeeze.

He shook his head slowly, his mouth suddenly feeling dry. "I…I don't know who this girl is--" Bo stated in a low whisper.

Luke leaned close to his cousin gazing at the photo in his hand, his brow creasing when he saw not only the girl but the old car. The young man in particular piqued his interest and he shook his head.

"That's not you Cousin and I've never seen this girl before."

Beckett arched an eyebrow at that, a small smile coming to his face as his suspicions were suddenly confirmed. "That photo is older than you Mr. Duke, but the resemblance _is_ uncanny."

Curiosity got the best of Daisy and excused herself and stood up, then walked around the back of Bo's chair. She put her hands on both her cousins' shoulders and bent down to see the photo. As soon as she saw it she gasped loudly; her cousin a spitting image to the man in the photo.

"That's..."

"My father--" Bo finished, raising his head to look at Beckett. "Who's the girl he's with?"

"Caitlin Wallace--" Beckett folded his hands in front of him resting them on the table. "She's the young woman that killed herself."

He gazed at the picture again, his chest growing tight with emotion. "My father died when I was a baby Mr. Beckett; he and my mother Diane were killed in a plane crash."

Luke gently plucked the photo from his cousin's hand and handed it back to Beckett.

"If there's anyone that can tell you about Cooper, it'd be our Uncle Jesse."

"Cooper was my youngest brother…" Jesse stood over Beckett, pouring the investigator a cup of coffee. The aging silver pot shook a little in his hand as he set it down and took his seat at the head of the table.

Beckett noticed the older man's haggard expression and the concerned looks on the faces of the three young kids that sat on either side of him.

"Mr. Duke, I realize this must be painful for you to talk about but my client is just as pained as you are and she too lost someone she loved. I need you to tell me what you can."

Jesse nodded, lowering his head. "Cooper was a private man, Mr. Beckett and his personal life was just that. Just because I was his brother didn't mean I was privy to the details."

"I understand that Mr. Duke but there's more to this than just prying into Cooper Duke personal life."

His statement got everyone's attention, four sets of eyes now focused on the investigator and he touched the suddenly tight collar of his white shirt and stretched it out a little away from his neck.

"What else is involved in your investigation Mr. Beckett?" Luke asked the only one brave enough at this point to open his mouth. Talking about the family, even after all these long years always brought on a sense of sadness and grief to the farmhouse, especially to Jesse.

Beckett sighed, he had opened a door and had no choice now but to go through it.

"In my investigation, I tracked down some hospital records belonging to Caitlin Wallace--" He stood up and excused himself a moment, leaving out the back kitchen door. Returning a few moments later, he carried with him a black attaché case and pulled out a manila envelope, then handed it to Luke.

"I think it'd be just easier if you saw for yourself."

Luke pulled the aged yellow papers out of the envelope and looked them over; both Daisy and Bo leaned closer as he flipped through the pages. He came to one and read it, his cool blue eyes widening.

"Holy Smokes--" Raising his head he stared at Beckett and swallowed hard.

"Caitlin Wallace had a baby."

"A baby?" Jesse whispered and Luke turned to him and handed him the paper he had read.

"Yes--" Beckett nodded as he pulled something else out of the attaché case. "She didn't keep the little girl but gave her to the Fulton County Orphanage."

Everyone present stared at him, waiting for him to say what they all were thinking but were afraid to give voice to.

"Are you saying that this child might be the daughter of Cooper Duke?" Luke broke the eerie silence again as he handed the envelope back to Beckett.****

"She was born almost a month and a half after you were born Bo--" Jesse's eyes raised from the paper, seeing his youngest nephew's stunned face. He pointed out the date on the paper and Bo got up from his chair and went over to his uncle. He saw the date and swallowed hard.

"I've got a sister?"

"A missing Wallace heiress—Being Caitlin Wallace's biological child means this young woman would be entitled to a rather large sum of money."

Beckett's statement made Jesse's mouth tighten as he practically shoved the paper back at him. "Are you suggesting that Cooper got this poor girl pregnant and then left her to hook up with Bo's mama?" His voice rose as he spoke, the evidence that the hot fire of his temper had begun to creep through.

"Of course I'm not implying that Mr. Duke but the evidence suggests…" Beckett started to say but Jesse rose up out of his chair fast, practically knocking it over.

"I don't care _what_ the evidence suggests! I know my brother and he wouldn't have left a girl carrying his child! He would have accepted the responsibility like any man would!" He walked around the table and over to the back door jerking it open so hard he nearly ripped it from its hinges.

"Now you get your papers and _get out_!"

The fuming in Jesse's face left no room for argument; Beckett gathered his things, got up from the table and headed out the door. Jesse shoved it closed, the house rattling from the force of it. He then approached the table, practically breathing fire as he gazed down at his kids.

"The nerve of that man! Accusing Cooper of doing something like that! Cooper wouldn't have done that!" He saw all their surprised faces and the older man straightened his spine.

"I want you kids to stay away from that man!"

"But Uncle Jesse--" Daisy started to say and the older man shook his head.

"I don't want to talk about it!" He shouted as he marched out of the kitchen, the next sound the kids heard was of Jesse's bedroom door slamming.

Daisy got up from the table rubbing her arms as she stepped out into the living room and peeked at Uncle Jesse's bedroom door.

"I've never seen him so angry--" She whispered, turning to look at both her cousins.

"That's because no one's ever come to the house before accusing one of his brother's of being less than honorable--" Luke got up from the table and stood beside his cousin, he too looked at Jesse's door.

"Ain't no use trying to talk to him right now, not when he's this upset."

Bo sighed as he leaned forward resting his elbows on the table as he covered his face.

"And what if Mr. Beckett was telling the truth?" He said softly, both Luke and Daisy shifting their attention to him.

"Now Bo there's no way I'd believe for one second that your father would--"

"I don't mean that Luke--" He lowered his hands from his face. "I mean the fact there might be another Duke out there. A kin that we didn't even know we had."

Luke nodded as he went back over to the table and sat down on it, looking down at his cousin. "She'd be the same age as you and she'd be your sister Bo."

"She'd be cousin to both you and Daisy--" Bo leaned back in his chair and shook his head. "Uncle Jesse said he didn't want us going near Mr. Beckett, but I have to know Luke--" A solemn expression came to his face. "I have to know if she's my sister or not."

Daisy went over to Bo and laid a hand on his shoulder and gave it a squeeze.

"Bo's right Luke, if we've got another relative somewhere out there--" She stopped in mid sentence and shook her head.

Luke nodded, a deep sigh coming out of him. "Then we have a right to know and she has a right to know where she comes from."

"Even if that means disobeying what Uncle Jesse said?" Bo's gaze told all, his heart torn between defying his uncle and seeking what could be a long lost sibling, another piece of his father somewhere out there that existed other than himself.

Folding his hands in his lap, Luke sighed. "Uncle Jesse wants to know as badly as we do Bo, he's just upset. You know how he gets where the family is concerned. He'd defend them with his last dying breath if someone spoke harshly about one of them."

"I guess the best thing to do would be to go talk to Mr. Beckett--" Daisy squeezed Bo's shoulder again and he reached back and covered her small hand with his.

"I say we best go now, before Uncle Jesse comes back out."

Beckett kicked the door to his room closed, his arms loaded with papers and take out food. He carefully bent over depositing all of them on the table right inside the room. He sighed as he dropped his head forward and rubbed the back of his neck, the muscles tight with tension beneath his fingers. Things hadn't gone at all like he had hoped; he came into Hazzard with a simple plan: Find the guy in the photo, ask some questions, then return to Atlanta to give a full report to Eleanor Wallace. What the private investigator hadn't counted on was stepping into a bear trap named Jesse Duke. Not that he blamed him, what he had found out about the Duke family in the Hall of Records more than justified the older man's tyrannical defense of his family and a fiery temper at the mere suggestion of besmirching the Duke name.

Pulling out the chair, Beckett sat down and pulled a hefty folder closer to him.

"You lost all your brothers Jesse, now all that's left is their kids--" He found Cooper's death certificate and read it over shaking his head.

"Died in a plane crash, along with Diane your wife."

He started to remove the Styrofoam container from the white plastic bag that held his dinner when a knock sounded on the door.

"Now who could that be?" He said to himself as he stood up and peered through the peephole. His eyes widened as he recognized the three people he saw through it.

Gripping the knob, Beckett pulled open the door and stepped back beckoning the three Dukes inside.

"Come in...please."

"We're not disturbing you, are we?" Luke asked as he looked around the room, the style at the Hazzard Hotel had changed very little. The gold shag carpeting, gold bedspread and faded country paintings that covered the walls were the same ones that graced the establishment when the hotel first opened in the 50's.

"No, just sitting down to some dinner. The deputy recommended the Busy Bee Café so I thought I'd give it a try--" The investigator sat back down, Bo and Daisy took the chairs on either side of him while Luke remained on his feet pacing about the room.

"I suppose you know why we're here, being an investigator and all--" Luke said over one shoulder, seeing Beckett nod.

"Yeah I know why, though I'm a bit taken back by it. I thought your uncle made it clear when he threw me out that you all weren't interested."

Luke sighed and nodded. "You'll have to forgive him for that Mr. Beckett. Uncle Jesse--"

Beckett shook his head as he stood up, interrupting. "There's no need to explain, one thing this investigation has taught me is the value of family."

He excused himself as he passed Luke and sunk down to his knees. Reaching underneath the queen size bed, he pulled out a black suitcase and laid it on top of the bedspread.

"Unbeknownst to Mrs. Wallace, I've already begun searching for her long lost granddaughter."

The locks on the briefcase clicking, Beckett opened the leather lid and pulled out a small stack of folders.

"There were eight baby girls that were left at the orphanage around the same time Caitlin's baby was born. The staff ladies that helped raise these kids kept in good contact with each one; they were willing to let me see the files they kept them."

Beckett rose to his feet and took the folders to the table, handing one to Daisy and Bo then turning and holding out one to Luke.

"You want to find your cousin, don't you?"

The question hung in the air a moment, forcing Luke to turn around and face the waggling manila folder. The truth being that Luke and Uncle Jesse shared one trait in common, a difficulty with dealing with the past.

Now he stared it directly in the face.

Glancing over to see Bo and Daisy, his two cousins watched him wanting for him to answer the question put before him. Did he truly want for this lost Duke to be found?

Then Luke's gaze shifted to just Bo. He saw the uncertainty in his blond cousin's face and the pain reflecting in his dark blue eyes. This lost Duke wasn't just a cousin to him, but she'd be a sister to Bo…a true link to his father. That's one thing that truly separated the two Duke cousins; Luke had known his father however brief it was, but Bo had been too young to have any real memories of Cooper. This was a chance for Bo to know something of his father and he knew he couldn't deny his cousin that.

"Yeah… I do--" A small smile came to the eldest Duke cousin's face as he took the folder and pulled out the chair beside Daisy.

In a smoke filled dark brick building downtown, a young brunette woman sighed as she leaned her elbow on the marred wooden surface of the bar. She gazed around the room, her dark eyes watching the customers beginning to file in one by one through the double doors.

"Another exciting night at Trigger's--" She muttered to herself, then reached down to pick up her wooden tray, an apron and a note pad. The apron a black one that read _Trigger's_ in white lettering and she slipped it over her head, the material a tad tight across the blue sleeveless shirt she wore and long enough to barely cover her jean shorts. Tying it around her back, the young woman emerged from behind the bar and tugged on the bottom of the apron, earning a few wolf whistles from the patrons.

"Hey Darling! Don't worry about how you look! Just get over here and help us quench our thirst!"

Raising her head, the young woman's cheeks took on a red hue.

"All right who said that?" She asked to the gathered crowd, naturally no one admitted it and she shook her head. "I should let you all die of thirst."

A smile on her face, she shook her head as she approached the first table and began to take orders.

Beckett closed his folder, tossing it onto the table in disgust. "Well no luck with my two."

"Me either--" Daisy set her folders down, rubbing her hand across her eyes. "Bo, Luke, what about you?"

Luke shook his head, sighing. "Struck out here too, the two girls I got were adopted and moved out of the state--" He yawned and leaned back in his chair, stretching.

"Well…that leaves you Bo."

Bo hadn't heard much his family or Beckett had said, he had his thoughts focused on the two file folders. The first one he had discarded right away, the young woman had been adopted at age 4, the folder contained details of her life and her new family.

Now Bo had his nose in the second folder, going through each page carefully.

"Bo?" Luke set his chair back down, raising an eyebrow as he looked at Daisy. He reached out and waved his hand over the paper Bo read snapping him out of his stupor.

"Huh?" He asked, blinking as he raised his head.

"Did you find anything?" Daisy asked as she sat forward, her elbows resting on the table.

"I…I think so--" Bo handed the folded to Luke then stood up; he rounded the table and read over his cousin's shoulder.

"This baby was never adopted; she stayed at the orphanage until she was 18."

"Does it say anything about how she got to the orphanage?" Luke flipped the paper up reading it.

"Not really, they didn't really say much about how she got there only that she was a few weeks old."

The eldest cousin read the papers over, shaking his head. "Bo, I don't see anything that makes me think this young woman is your sister."

Bo shrugged his shoulders as he straightened up. "It's just a feeling Luke--" He took the folder from his cousin's hand. "She's been alone her whole life…it has to be her, something inside of me says so."

Beckett got up from the table and went to the other end. Luke handed him the folder, shifting in his chair to face him.

"What do you think Mr. Beckett?"

The investigator looked over the papers carefully, shrugging his shoulders. "Well…this could be her. She fits the time period of when Caitlin had her child and according to this she's still in Atlanta--" He raised his gaze staring at the three Dukes.

"First thing in the morning we can check her out, if you want."

Daisy and Bo both looked at Luke who nodded. "We'll be back here at 8 am sharp."

Bo sat up with a start, a sense of panic rising through his chest as he looked around. In the dim light he saw the bedroom…the posters on the wall, the photos of cars and Luke in his bed; the sound of his deep breathing a comfort that helped burn away the fog of sleep. Taking a breath, Bo wiped his hand over his sweaty face. Thoughts of his sister had filtered through to his dreams, turning them into hellish nightmares. He couldn't make out her face…the features blurry. But her anger had been crystal clear…her anger and resentment over the cards of life she had been dealt.

_What if she hates me?_ He said to himself as he swung his legs over the side of the bed. Bo leaned over, his damp bare shoulders flexing.

_What if she doesn't want to be part of the family?_

With a sigh he stood, his knees wobbling a moment and he took a few shaky steps towards the door stopping when he saw the beams of light creeping under it. Bo knew instantly why and grabbed a t-shirt from his dresser before opening the bedroom door quietly.

Sure enough there he was…the older man in his overalls, the moonlight giving him an unearthly silver glow as he sat rocking in his chair. Beside him on a small table sat a weathered box, Bo glanced at it a moment knowing it had family photos before averting his gaze back to his uncle.

Jesse Duke bore a sad expression on his face, the lines around his eyes and mouth seemed more prominent, making him appear to be about a hundred years old.

"You shouldn't be up Boy," He said, the rocking chair creaking rhythmically; his voice hollow and weary. Raising his eyes, he took the sight of his nephew in.

"I know where you youngsters went, you didn't hear a word I said and went to see the detective fellow."

Bo nodded, swallowing hard. "You're right, we did. And I think you know why we did."

He knew he tread on dangerous ground, his uncle's temper could be on the verge of exploding again and Bo didn't want to be within the blast radiance if it did. But he had no choice; not talking about his sister wasn't going to make her go away.

Jesse looked away as his nephew lowered himself before him, with his height it made the two men be eye to eye.

"There's another Duke out there Uncle Jesse and she's going to need you. I know you're upset because you think my father wronged Caitlin Wallace but…if he was half the man you said he was I don't think he did. I don't think he even knew about the baby."

"He did know Caitlin…he had a relationship with her--" Jesse started off, then turned his head to face his nephew. "Cooper loved her but it just didn't work out." He reached out a shaky hand and touched Bo's golden hair gently.

"When he met your mother Bo…I ain't never seen your Daddy so happy, he married her and then they found out they was having you a short time later."

Tears filled the old man's eyes and rolled down his face. "Cooper was dear to me and it would kill me if that detective made you think less of him Bo," He took in a deep breath and lowered his head.

"If I had known that there was another child…If I had known that young lady was carrying Cooper's baby--"

Bo reached out touched Uncle Jesse's shoulder, giving it a firm squeeze. "You didn't know anymore than my father did."

Raising his face, Jesse reached out and pulled his nephew into a hug. For long moments neither man spoke, the comfort of the embrace said all the words that needed to be said in the silent, loving gesture. When they had both settled down, Bo raised his head from his uncle's shoulder.

"We found her Uncle Jesse…we know where my sister is."

He pulled back from Bo's hug as fast as lightning, Jesse's vacant pained eyes suddenly growing bright, pulsating with life.

"You did?"

"We told Mr. Beckett we'd meet him at the hotel at eight, then go to Atlanta--" A smile came to Bo's face. "Got room in the General for one more…know of anyone that might be interested in coming along?" He looked at his uncle, his eyes silently pleading for the older man to go. The whole family needed to be together at a time like this.

Jesse raised an eyebrow to his nephew, his expression resuming the paternal one he always bore though a hint of affection and appreciation shone in his eyes.

"Then I know a couple of Dukes that best get themselves to bed."

They rode to Atlanta in silence, following closely behind Beckett's blue sedan. The miles slowly ticked by, each one making the air in the General Lee thick and tense. Too nervous and worked up to drive, Bo sat in the passenger seat gazing out into the scenery that whipped by while Luke drove.

Only yesterday he had been commenting to Luke how good things were, now that seemed like another lifetime ago. His stomach felt tight and hot, the nerves all jumbled together into a knot made up partly out of fear and anticipation. He chewed his thumbnail, images of blond haired girls floating in his mind. Or would she even have blond hair like him?

"Bo?" Luke raised an eyebrow, seeing his cousin's attention focused out the window. He elbowed Bo in the ribs, the action making the blond man jump.

"What?" He blinked a moment gawking at his cousin.

"You all right?"

"Yeah…just a little nervous I guess--" He grinned sheepishly, his cheeks flushing.

Daisy leaned forward; crossing her arms she rested them on the back of the seat.

"Any idea what her name is?"

"No, the folder didn't mention it. Not sure why, maybe out of privacy since these kids were given to an orphanage."

"You think she's why Caitlin Wallace killed herself? Couldn't live with what she done?" Bo asked, a little afraid of the answer but he still posed the question to his cousins.

Luke shrugged his shoulders. "Maybe, or maybe she just never got over the breakup with Cooper."

"She probably loved him and couldn't get over not having him in her life anymore--" Daisy whispered; a sigh escaped her as she teared up knowing the pain of having lost her own parents and now her cousin would know that pain as well.

Jesse heard Daisy's voice and gave her shoulder a gentle pat. "No one but Caitlin will know why she did it; we can speculate from now till Gabriel's trumpet the where's and the why's, only Caitlin truly has the answers."

"And what do we tell our cousin when she asks about her mother?" Like piped up, sighing. "How can we give her answers if we don't even have them ourselves?"

A sad look crossed the older man's face, his features pensive. "I don't know Luke, but the good Lord's led us this far. We'll just have to believe that things will work themselves out."

"I hope you're right Uncle Jesse--" Bo whispered as he saw the Atlanta city limits sign pass his window.

The Dukes followed Beckett through the older side of the downtown area. Here the buildings were much older and much more dilapidated; most of them had been abandoned long ago and now sat wasting away in the Georgia sun.

"This place is like a ghost town--" Daisy said quietly as she looked out her window, swallowing hard.

"A lot of these buildings were build at the turn of the century…they've seen a lot of the history of these parts."

Jesse put an arm around her shoulders, drawing her close to him. "But not everything's abandoned; there are a few businesses out here still."

"With not the best upstanding reputations, I imagine--" Luke sighed shaking his head. "This place makes Hazzard look downright _fancy_."

Bo nodded in agreement; he too couldn't help but feel overwhelmed by the eeriness that enveloped this part of Atlanta.

"Makes you wonder how anyone can live out here."

They crossed a set of rusty train tracks, then veered off to the right and headed down a long street. The asphalt cracked and full of pot holes, the big orange stock car bounced along it. Most of the buildings were warehouses that appeared to still be in use; they weren't as rundown though they were in need of some serious repair.

"See, there's still _some_ life out here--" Jesse gave his niece a kiss on the head. "So don't you three be counting this place out, I remember coming to this part of Atlanta when I was a boy to get farm equipment with my Papa--" He pointed to a grey structure, the fading sign read _Weiler__ Farm & Industry_.

"That's where we bought it from and right beside it was a big feed store."

"Yeah we see it Uncle Jesse." Bo glanced over his shoulder, giving his uncle a small smile. The older man was trying to make them all feel a little more at ease and in some ways it worked.

"Looks like he's slowing down."

Everyone straightened in their seat to see what Luke talked about, sure enough Beckett's tail lights came on just as the rundown area began to widen, and what looked like a manufacturing area lay up ahead, the soot covered smoke stacks rose high in the air.

"And that there's the reason--" Bo pointed to a sign beside a maroon brick building, the neon's glow barely visible in the daytime read _Trigger's_.

Beckett pulled along side and got out. He waited until Luke parked the General beside his car and bent down to peer into the driver's side window.

"She works here and lives above it, let's get out and see if she's working today."

Luke nodded as he shut down the engine, turning to look at his kin.

"Well you heard the man, let's go in." Raising a hand, he gripped the edge of the roof and slipped out. He then lent his cousin Daisy a hand helping her climb out then walked around the car and helped Bo get Uncle Jesse out.

"One of these days I'm taking a chainsaw to these doors!" He groused, then shook off the boys helpful hands.

The private investigator smiled at the older man's ranting and cleared his throat, trying to once again regain his professional demeanor. He touched his hand to his light colored tie and adjusted it taking a moment to gage his attire, a tailored taupe suit and a beige shirt. He felt the family watching him and a wave of self consciousness suddenly hit him, his cheeks flushing.

"If you all don't mind, I'd like to do the talking just to be sure she's the one we're all looking for."

Luke gave a nod, his arms crossed over his chest. "We'll let you go in first."

"Give me about five minutes--" Beckett gave a nod to the family before gripped the handle of the pair of heavy wooden door and tugged one of them back.

The strong smell of fresh sawdust greeted him, intermixed with beer and cigarette smoke as he stepped into the bar.

"Oh my."

Beckett mumbled to himself as he scanned the room, his eyebrows rising. The floor of the bar had a thick layer of sawdust; he glanced down at his shoes and kicked some of it away. The room had round tables covering most of it, their chairs turned upside down atop each one. At the top of the room sat the long bar in front of a mirrored wall, the more expensive liquors and fancier glasses covering it from top to bottom.

"Hmmm--" The investigator said to himself as he headed for it, looking around for any sign of life.

"Hello? Anyone here?"

A side door opened and out came the young dark haired woman carrying an enormous bag of pretzels. Dressed in purple sweats and a ratty white t-shirt, her dark hair twisted in a makeshift bun on the top of her head. She started at the man in the center of the room, wiping a few stray hairs away from her face.

"Oh! I'm sorry I didn't hear you come in--" She set the big bag on top of the bar and wiped her hands down the front of her legs.

"We're closed right now but if there's something I can get you…"

Beckett gave her a gentle smile as he reached into his blazer pocket and pulled out his identification.

"Actually, I came here to speak to you. My name is Thomas Beckett."

She saw his credentials and creased her brow. "Private investigator? What do you want with me?"

"If we can sit down a moment, I'll explain--" He took down two chairs from a nearby table and extended his arm out towards it. "Please."

The young woman hesitated and moment, then reluctantly took a seat.

"Why are you here?"

He saw her fear and reached out, giving her hand a gentle pat.

"It's nothing bad; you've done nothing wrong I assure you." Reaching into his blazer he took out a small notepad and flipped it open.

"Your name is Collins, Miranda Collins?"

"It's Min actually--" She wrinkled her nose a moment. "I've never been too find of Miranda."

"Min," Beckett repeated and smiled. "All right Min, what can you tell me about your family?"

Her face grew sad and she swallowed hard. "Nothing much to tell you Mr. Beckett…I haven't any. I was left at an orphanage when I was a newborn; the ladies that ran it had no idea of who brought me there. They opened the door one morning and there I was."

"And how did you get the name Collins?"

She sighed, leaning back in her chair. "The woman in charge of the orphanage, her name was Bridget Collins, she was the one that mostly raised me and she said that if she ever had a daughter she would name her Miranda Lee. She had four sons already so when I came along, she gave me that name."

Beckett nodded. "And you kept in touch with her even after you were old enough to leave?"

Min gave a nod, sighing. "Yes, she helped me find a place of my own; I live in an apartment above this bar and got me the job as a waitress here. She's been my mother, the only one I've ever known."

"Of course you know absolutely nothing about your parents?" Beckett's expression grew sympathetic as he watched the young woman's eyes grow bright.

"Nothing…"

He patted her hand again and gave it a squeeze. "Min, that's why I'm here, to tell you that you _do_ have a family."

Her dark eyes widened and swallowed hard. "I do?"

"Yes, I know all about your mother and your father."

The door to the bar opened, letting the bright sunshine come pouring in. Both Beckett and Min turned away, shielding their eyes. When the door closed again Min blinked, letting the residuals of the sudden invasion of light dissipate. When her vision cleared up, she saw four people standing just inside the bar.

Beckett turned around and saw them, rising to his feet. "Come over here please."

The Dukes seemed nailed to the spot, the four of them staring at the young woman who sat beside the investigator. Jesse especially stared at her and pressed his lips together as he took a few shaky steps. That snapped his kids out of their stupor and they followed him, their knees trembling.

"You've got superb timing--" Beckett glanced at Min a moment and offered him her hand. She took it and rose to her feet.

"Min, I'd like you to meet your father's family. They go by the name of Duke, as you rightly should--" He then turned to Jesse and gave a smile. "Jesse Duke, I'd pleased and honored to introduce you to your niece, Miranda Lee Collins. Though she prefers the nickname Min."

He then glanced back at Min. "Min…this is your Uncle, Jesse Duke. He was your father's eldest brother."

Beckett tugged on her hand and she stumbled a little towards Jesse. He let go of her hand and Min found herself unable to speak. She simply stared at the older man, her face astonished.

Jesse felt his eyes grow bright; he turned to see Bo, Luke and Daisy.

"She looks like your father Bo…she's not the spitting image that you are, but I can see his face in hers."

He held his hand out to her and she slid her trembling one into his.

"I'm so proud to meet you little girl…" He pulled her closer and wrapped his arms around her in a gentle hug, his eyes closing. The tightness that had grown in his chest ever since Beckett came to the farmhouse loosened in a rush of tears that flowed down his cheeks.

Min didn't know what to think, she found herself overwhelmed by all this; her body trembling and her mind racing. But something in the older man's quivering voice seemed to reach her deep down inside. A stirring that she had never known before began to grow and she found her arms coming up around his overalls as she returned the embrace laying her head on his shoulder, her face now wet.

Her tension began to lessen and that brought a smile to Jesse's face as he reached up and stroked his hand down her hair.

"I'm not the only one that's your family."

Raising her head, she wiped her cheeks. "You're not?"

"No--" Jesse touched her cheek, his fingers stroking it. "You've got two cousins and a brother."

Turning around, Min faced the three kids and this gave them a chance to get a better look at her. She had the same slender, shapely build Daisy had, her hair a darker shade of brown. Her eyes weren't blue like most Dukes were but a deep, rich brown, large and expressive with long eyelashes. She had a small button nose, and a pair of elegant lips, giving her a very kind and gentle face when she smiled.

Luke stood directly in front of her. After a moment he gave a deep smile, one that made his gaze soften.

"I'm your cousin Luke, Min." He moved closer and gave her a strong hug. The reality of the past couple of days finally hit him. There was another Duke to add to the family Bible and another cousin that would rely on him

"I'm so glad to meet you Luke--" Min whispered, her hand rubbing his back.

Standing beside Daisy Bo watched, his own emotions about finally finding his sister threatening to come forth at any moment, like a bursting dam. When Luke and Min released their hug, Luke cleared his throat. He saw how anxious Daisy seemed, but before he could continue with his introductions she practically showed him out of the way as she embraced Min.

"Oh I'm so glad we found you cousin!"

"This is Daisy," Luke chuckled as he crossed his arms over his chest, shaking his head.

"Me too Daisy," Min let go of the hug and smiled.

"We…we could practically be sisters."

They both laughed a moment before all eyes then turned to look at Bo.

Min's smile faded as she stared at him.

"Min, this is Bo, your brother," Luke stated as Daisy moved beside him and he put his arm around her.

The two siblings gawked at one another, neither one not knowing exactly what to say.

Bo's throat felt as if it had closed up and he forced himself to swallow. He remembered his bad dream and that pressed a cold finger of fear into his heart. She didn't have blonde hair like he did nor blue eyes, but he could see in her face that they were related. He wasn't sure how or why…but something inside of him reached out to her. Perhaps something on a more spiritual level told him that she was exactly how he had pictured. This was someone he had to get to know and make a part of his life.

Min simply stared at the blond haired young man. Beckett had dropped a bomb on her and she still felt the aftershocks from it. But something about Bo's face and his big blue eyes caused that same stirring within her. All her nights of crying herself to sleep, wishing and longing for a family had finally come true and she took a deep shuddering breath. Though these people were all strangers to her, just their presence filled up a deep gaping hole within her chest. Her vision blurred as the warm tears brimmed in her eyes and rolled down her face.

"I…" She started to say but then stopped and held her arms out to him. Bo slid into them, his arms around her waist as he lifted her off the ground in a fierce hug.

"I feel like I've known you for a long time, like I've just been waiting. I don't understand why."

"Yeah…I feel it too." Bo whispered as he closed his eyes. He gently set her down and released the hug, his hands coming to her shoulders.

"I'm sorry it took us so long to find you."

Shaking her head, Min wiped her face and gave a watery smile. "It's okay…better late then never."

Bo grinned at that and started to laugh as he drew her into another hug, his hand touching the back of her head.

"We Dukes say that all the time!"

Daisy came from behind the bar, a coffee pot in her hand. She refreshed everyone's cup then her own as she sat back down at the table. Min sat in the middle, her family all around her. Beckett given her the same photo he had showed Bo and she studied it, feeling a lump form in her throat.

"You _do_ look just like him Bo," She said as her gaze shifted to her brother, who gave a nod.

"The spitting image."

"And you bear a resemblance to your mother Min, Eleanor Wallace is going to have an apoplexy when she sees you." Beckett stretched out his arm across the table and Min handed him back the photo.

"What's she like? My grandmother?"

The mention of the name Wallace made Bo frown, Luke too wasn't happy; he crossed his arms over his chest, his mouth tightening in a scowl.

Jesse glanced to his right and left, giving both his nephews a stern gaze. Silently telling them that the Wallace's were just a much a family to Min as they were. They both seemed to ease back at that, though their looks of disapproval remain.

"She's a good woman, kind, caring. The death of your mother really hit her and the rest of her children hard. She's spent thousands of dollars to find out the truth."

Min nodded, giving a heartfelt sigh. "I wish I could have known her, or my father." She raised her head, her dark eyes pained. "You really think the guilt of what she did to me is what drove her to…"

Beckett shook his head. "Maybe…or maybe breaking up with Cooper Duke affected her in a way that she never recovered from. Most of her mental issues started right after they broke off their relationship."

"Now she's gone—They're both gone--" Min sighed as she leaned forward and covered her face, her elbows resting on the table.

Jesse placed a strong hand on her shoulder and gave it a squeeze. "They may be gone but the rest of your family is still here."

"Your uncle doesn't mince words Min and as soon as I give your grandma a call, I _know_ she's going to want me to take you to see her."

Daisy smiled, reaching out to touch Min gently on the arm. "Mr. Beckett's right, why don't we go upstairs and get you ready to meet your grandma?"

"Really?" Min's hands slid from her face. "You'd help me?"

"Well sure I would, you're my cousin after all." Daisy rose to her feet smiling gently.

"Come on."

Min unlocked the door, her face growing red with embarrassment as she led her cousin inside. The modest studio had meager furnishings, the dingy walls mostly blank; a small scrap of carpeting covered the floor around her double bed; a raggedy brown couch and a matching chair sat in the living room area.

Daisy looked around, her expression sad. Min having so little gave mute testimony to the hard life this young woman had and it made her appreciate everything she had all the more, including Uncle Jesse and Bo and Luke. Reaching out, she placed a hand on Min's shoulder and gave it a squeeze.

"Don't be embarrassed, a home is what you make of it."

"Not much here to make into one." Min went over to a pair of double doors and pulled them back, a few dresses hung in the closet and she pulled them out laying then across her bed.

"Maybe one of these will be all right."

"I'm sure it will be." Daisy leaned over and perused each dress, a small smile coming to her face. "These are beautiful! Did you make them yourself?"

"My one talent—being pretty handy with a sewing machine." Min motioned to the old fashioned looking machine in the corner.

"I got it at a garage sale."

"Something we have in common then Cousin." Daisy picked up a simple dark blue dress and held it against her chest.

"I think you'd look pretty in this one and I know how to fix your hair just right."

"Don't you think this all might be too much for her?" Bo asked as he pressed his elbows into the table, casting a gaze at the door his sister and cousin and gone through.

Luke shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know Bo; don't you think she's got a right to know her family?"

The four men all sat around the table drinking coffee, Jesse and Beckett on one side, Luke and Bo on the other.

"I'm not saying she doesn't have a right to know Luke, but all this time she's been alone and then all of a sudden we show up and then she find out she's related to one of the most prominent families in Atlanta."

Beckett raised an eyebrow at Bo's statement. "I promised Mrs. Wallace I would let her know immediately when I found her granddaughter. I have an obligation as a licensed private investigator to fulfill my end of the bargain.

"Well yeah but--"

Jesse picked up his coffee mug and had a slow sip, then raised his head.

"Bo…let Mr. Beckett do what he was paid to do."

He quieted down, slumping back in his chair. "Yes sir." Bo looked at Beckett, a frown on his lips as he glared briefly at the investigator.

"If you all will excuse me, I better let Eleanor Wallace know about Min." Beckett got up from the table; instead of using the phone in the bar he chose the one just outside it to make the call.

Bo watched him leave and shook his head as he got up. "He's rushing her Uncle Jesse. He's not giving her any time to adjust to the fact she's got family."

"We were just as anxious to see her Bo." Luke stood up; he picked up his coffee mug and slipped behind the bar. There he picked up the steaming pot of java and poured himself another cup. "Can't blame Mrs. Wallace for wanting to meet her granddaughter as soon as possible."

"I have to take Min to the mansion." Beckett came back inside, tucking his notepad back into the inner pocket of his blazer. Luke, Jesse and Bo all turned to see the investigator standing just inside the door. "Mrs. Wallace is expecting her within the hour.

"We can all go…can't we?" Another voice joined the conversation, Min stood in the doorway; the blue dress she wore went to her knees, the front of it a criss cross design with three quarter length sleeves. Her dark hair had been piled on top of her head in a French twist, and small curled wisps framed her face. She saw the way the men looked at her and felt her cheeks grow warm at their admiring gaze. Daisy came in behind her, nudging her gently into the room. Beckett cleared his throat, getting everyone's attention, including Min's.

"Your grandmother is waiting Min, let's go."

"That's fine Mr. Beckett but I think I'd feel more comfortable if the Dukes went with me."

He started to open his mouth to protest, but then the look in Min's eyes made him decide against it. The spark in the dark depths of her eyes and the determined upward tilt of her chin matched that of Jesse's that Beckett had seen the previous night, made him cave in. "All right they can follow us--"

"I think I'd like to ride with them, if that's all right."

Jesse nodded, rising from his chair. "I'll ride with your Mr. Beckett; Min can have my seat in the General."

"That'll be fine," Beckett replied, and then sighed begrudgingly.

Eleanor wrung her hands together as she watched her servants flutter about the house. She glanced over shoulder at the grandfather clock that stood in the entryway.

"Hurry up! Everything _must_ be perfect!"

"Relax Mother, things will be ready." Phillip came out of the living room, touching his blue tie a moment and adjusting it, then his hands ran down his lapels.

"And I must say that you look beautiful." He took his mother's frail hand and gave it a gentle kiss. The older woman in a grey silk dress, the sleeves made of sheer lace. She took her son's compliments with grace and raised her head.

"Thank you Dear, what of your sisters?"

"Caroline and Catherine are busy Mother, they don't think they can be here on time."

She sighed, shaking her head. "Something _this_ important and they can't make it?"

"They've got meetings Mother, it can't be helped."

An older man with graying hair and a black butler's uniform suddenly stuck a vase filled with colorful roses on a shiny round wooden table in the foyer.

"Excuse me Mr. Phillip."

"Not at all Benton." Phillip said with a smile as he took his mother's arm.

"What did Beckett tell you other than that he found Caitlin's child?"

"That she works as a barmaid in a sleazy little pub in the old industrial district." Eleanor shuddered visibly. "And here I thought only rats lived out there and now I come to find out my granddaughter does as well."

"I'm sure she had no other means Mother. She had to find a place to live and work the best way she could."

"Well that'll all change, won't it? She's a Wallace now and she will live as she should."

All talk ceased as the humming of engines filled the air. Eleanor and Phillip went to the double oak doors and pulled back on them, just in time to see a blue four-door car and a bright orange one follow the circular driveway.

"Oh my…Guess Mr. Beckett brought along company." Phillip turned back. "Benton, you better make sure we've got plenty of refreshments for everyone."

Eleanor watched as the people exited the vehicles, she saw the pair of dark haired women and her gaze bounced between both of them.

"I wonder which she is?" She whispered to herself.

Min's eyes were wide, her throat tight as she gazed at the enormous property and the fancy cars that were parked off to one side beneath a carport. They spoke of a luxurious lifestyle that she had never know and her stomach tightened at the thought that it might be something she would soon be accustomed to.

Or be _expected_ to.

The astonished noises of her kin broke this train of thought and she turned to see their awed expressions.

"Whoa! Will you _look_ at this place?" Luke said as he took in the enormous white mansion with the tall pillars.

"Looks like something out of _Gone With the Wind_." Daisy said behind him and he nodded.

"Yeah it does."

"Bet this place has servants." Bo stood with his hands on his hips, staring up at the enormous structure with a child-like grin.

"Now you kids mind your manners." Jesse scolded them a moment before clearing his throat and taking off his cap in a show of respect as the double doors opened all the way and Eleanor Wallace emerged from between them.

"Good Afternoon."

Beckett smiled and climbed up the marble steps. "Afternoon Mrs. Wallace."

He held out his hand to hers and gave it a gentle shake.

"Mr. Beckett. Which one of these lovely young ladies is my granddaughter?"

Daisy flushed at the compliment and shook her head, giving a gentle smile.

"It's…me…" Min took a few shaky steps forward. Eleanor got a better look at her and her eyes widened.

"Good heavens!" She touched her hand to her mouth. "You…you look like your mother!"

"That she does Mrs. Wallace, from the moment I saw her she reminded me of the one photo you showed me of Caitlin as a young woman." Beckett held out her hand and Min took it as he helped her up the steps.

"May I present, Miss Miranda Lee Collins."

The two women now stood face to face, one older, the other younger. Eleanor reached out, her shaking hands coming to rest on either side of Min's face.

"My granddaughter, my beautiful Miranda."

She swallowed hard at the older women's intense gaze and gave a nod. "I'm glad to finally meet you."

"As am I child." She stroked her fingers down Min's cheek, then remembered they weren't alone and stepped back.

"Come inside everyone, it's time we got acquainted."

Eleanor led the way, escorting the Dukes plus Beckett into the living room. Mostly used for entertaining prominent guests, it had quite a few conversational pieces…from its marble flooring, massive stone fireplace, to its fancy paintings that lined the walls and its Victorian, rose colored furniture.

"Make yourselves comfortable." Eleanor took the chair closest to the fireplace, watching as the Dukes sat down. They looked a bit out of sorts, like fishes out of water and that brought a small smile to her face. Jesse especially seemed too afraid to move, not wanting to harm the expensive chair he chose to sat in.

"You're not used to this, are you Mr. Duke?"

"No ma'am." Jesse grinned sheepishly. "All the land I own put together probably wouldn't fetch the price of this thing I'm sitting in."

"You're quite right. These things have been in the Wallace family for generations."

Min sat down on a bench seat, her fingers gliding over its velvety covering. The house a castle, its furnishings spoke of the utmost taste and luxury, but there was something cold about it, something cold and impersonal that didn't speak of a loving family home but more like a museum.

"Oh! I see our guests have made themselves comfortable."

A dark haired man in a fancy suit came into the room; he gave an apologetic look to his mother who gave a nod.

"Phillip Wallace, a pleasure to meet all of you." He shook all their hands, then gave a gentlemanly kiss to Daisy's hand, which made the young woman grin. Straightening up, Phillip then turned, seeing another young woman sitting directly behind him.

"And you must be…"

"Miranda Collins, your niece." Eleanor finished for him, his grin widened at this and his gaze softened. He held out his hand and Min took it, then pulled her to her feet.

"I'm so glad that Mr. Beckett was able to find you Miranda. You'll bring joy to this family, I know you will." He gave her a gentle hug, closing his eyes as he did so.

The death of his middle sister had been hard on Phillip, the two siblings were close in age and her suicide had been especially painful. Now he had a chance to get to know her child and he wasn't about to let this opportunity pass him by.

"Thank you, Uncle Phillip." Min had been a tad shy at first, but then wrapped her arms around her uncle and returned his embrace.

The hug ended and Phillip took a moment to compose himself, clearing his throat. He guided Min back to her seat and went to stand beside his mother, his arm around the back of her chair. A small smile came to Eleanor's face.

"You're quite right son; I do believe Miranda will bring many things to the Wallace family."

"And to the Duke name as well." Jesse added, cocking his eyebrow. "You seem to forget Ms. Wallace, Min here ain't only part of your family she's part of ours too."

Eleanor nodded. "Yes of course she is Mr. Duke but you have to admit that I can surely provide a better life for her than you can." Her gaze shifted to Min.

"I can send her to the best finishing school, to the best university. Get her in touch with all the _right_ people, the social circle of Atlanta society."

Bo and Luke looked at each other then to Min, who had the appearance of a possum in the high beams. She swallowed hard as she watched the exchange between Jesse and Eleanor, her mind swirling at all the things that the older woman said.

"The right people?" Uncle Jesse raised his chin, his mouth tightening.

"Ms. Wallace, you seem to think that makes a person's worth is how much money they got. Just because someone's got money don't make them better, its what's in here." Jesse tapped his chest.

"You want Min surrounded by the right people, then let her stay in Hazzard with all of us."

"Hazzard? What would she possibly do there?" Eleanor shook her head and rose to her feet. "I'm afraid that's out of the question. Miranda is a Wallace and she should stay here."

"Min is half Duke! And her father was my youngest brother and I know what he would have wanted for her. He wouldn't have wanted her turned into some debutante; he would have wanted his daughter to know the value of country living and appreciating what you got." Jesse too stood up, his temper beginning to boil.

"Just like he learned them!"

Eleanor's calm demeanor began to falter. "Miranda is all I have left of my daughter! You think that I'm going to let her go now that I've found her?"

"And she's all I got of my brother!"

They began to argue now in earnest, and not only Jesse and Eleanor, but Bo, Luke, Daisy and Phillip began to go at it as well. For one brief moment, the Civil War had returned to Atlanta, the anger in the room building and threatening to take the roof off. Finally, Min stood up.

"Stop it! Just… BE QUIET!" She yelled, her voice reverberated through the room and bounced off the walls. It brought a swift silence and all eyes turned in her direction.

"No one is the boss of me! No one tells me what to do! I've been alone my whole life! No one gave a _damn_ about me and now all of a sudden I'm this long lost heiress?" She then turned to her grandmother.

"My life may be meager to you! I may be just a little barmaid of the bad side of town but no matter _what_ I am or _what_ my life is… its mine! So you can take it or leave it! I don't need any of you!" She then stormed out of the room, a scowl on her face. Min shoved the front doors opened and hurried down the steps. She had two choices to get out of there and marched past Beckett's blue sedan.

The roar of powerful engine being fired up and driving away at great speed brought the attention of everyone inside. They scrambled out the front door just in time to see the General Lee growing smaller in the distance.

"Yep…she's a _Duke_ all right." Luke chuckled as he slung his arm over Bo's shoulder.

"Must be something in the genes to make all of us handle cars that way."

"She's a Wallace!" Eleanor came down the steps in a huff, her face flushed with anger from all the arguing. Luke heard her and turned around, his expression growing serious.

"It doesn't matter what Min is, for the moment she's gone." He looked at the older woman and shook his head.

"With all due respect, I think I can understand now why Caitlin never told you about her and Cooper, given your opinion about poor folks in general. Seems to me you wouldn't have accepted her child, the father being Cooper Duke, nothing more than a country boy moonshiner from Hazzard. Caitlin knew you'd never accept Min and did the best thing she could for her…she gave her away."

Luke started up the steps walking past the stunned woman. Luke's words held the awful truth in them and it made Eleanor tear up, her fingers touching her mouth.

"We need to borrow your keys Beckett."

Beckett nodded and touched his trouser pocket, pulling his key ring out. He slapped them into Luke's outstretched.

"It's not fancy like your car is Luke, but you should be able to catch her. If not…then just press the red button on the dash, it'll send a boost of Nitrous Oxide to the engine."

"Nitrous Oxide? Didn't know private investigators needed it."

"We don't normally, but some clients are more difficult to deal with than others." Beckett said with a small grin that vanished as fast as it had appeared.

"Find her Luke, she's hurting."

Luke tossed the keys to Bo, who caught them and headed down the steps.

"We will, don't worry."

"You boys be careful, remember this is Atlanta not Hazzard!" Jesse called after his departing nephew, slipping his arm around Daisy. They watched Bo and Luke take off in Beckett's car. The tires spun on the gravel driveway, kicking up a cloud of dust as they headed in the same direction as Min.

Min sniffled as she drove, running her fingers across her eyes. She had no idea where she was heading, but just the miles she put between herself and her bickering family helped calm her raging temper.

"How did this happen?" She took a deep breath and let it out slowly as she steered the big stock car through the empty back roads that circled around the Wallace Estate.

Her eyes began to grow wet again as more tears began to film over her vision, the windshield becoming blurry.

"Why are they doing this to me?" She asked and squeezed her eyes shut a brief moment trying to quell the pain that started to swell within her.

Min opened her eyes just in time to see the road curve sharply ahead and she gasped, her speed didn't allow for a smooth turn and the front tires of the General slipped off the road and into a ditch. The nose hit first and jostled the big car; the back end stuck up at an angle.

The force of the impact slammed Min head first into the steering wheel. She groaned raising a shaking hand to her forehead; she winced as her fingers brushed the tender area then slumped, her long dark hair spilling forward over her face. Steam began to rise through the General's grill with a muted hiss and the back tires still spun then slowly came to a stop.

"What are we going to say to her Luke?" Bo glanced at his cousin who shrugged.

"I don't know Bo, let's worry about what to say to her later, right now we have to find her and get her to come back to the house with us."

Bo shook his head as he watched the road wind up ahead and lightly turned the wheel to follow it.

"Guess we shouldn't have started arguing."

Luke ran his hand over his face, exhaling through his fingers. "Yeah but the things her grandmother was saying…I couldn't help but argue with her."

"She sure don't think much of us does she?"

"Well Uncle Jesse always said that folks with money have their own view of the world, guess he was right."

"Yeah but Cousin, money is something Min's never had and we've never had it either." Bo's face grew sad and he gave a heartfelt sigh.

"We can't offer her much compared to what her grandma can."

"There's more to life than money Bo, you know that." Luke saw his cousin's grim expression and reached out, giving his shoulder a pat.

"I don't think Min thinks the same way about money that her grandmother does, if she did she wouldn't have lost her temper and took off."

Bo started to say something but then a flash of orange caught his attention and his dark blue eyes widened.

"Luke!"

"Looks like she tried to take the curve too fast just pull over Bo." Luke pointed to the ditch and Bo directly the blue sedan over. He quickly shut off the engine as the two Duke men got out and raced over to the General.

Luke climbed into the passenger side; he scooted over in the seat and gently put both hands on Min's shoulders.

"Ease her on back Luke," Bo leaned into the driver's side window, he touched Min's dark hair gently and brushed it back from her face. He gritted his teeth as he saw a large purple lump on her forehead.

"Looks like she banged her head on the steering wheel."

"I'm not surprised, this ditch is pretty deep." Luke pulled back on Min's shoulders, moving her back from the steering wheel. He leaned her against the seat and cupped her chin.

"Cousin?" He slid her over to the center, allowing Bo room to climb in through the window. He sat down beside his sister and gently turned her face towards him.

"Min?"

Min stirred, sighing softly as her eyes opened. She saw Bo and Luke on either side of her and blinked as her forehead began to throb.

"Sorry…didn't mean to wreck the General."

Bo sighed in relief, then grinned. "Aww it ain't a big deal Sis, me and Luke here wreck him all the time, don't we Luke?" He shifted on his side and smoothed her hair away from her face.

"Thank you." She wouldn't look at either man, her eyes focused down at the gear shift.

"Bo's right, wrecking the General is part of our normal routine."

Her demeanor didn't change, obvious her long face wasn't about taking the General Lee and planting him in a ditch, something else weighed heavily on the young woman's mind.

The two Dukes exchanged glances and Luke raised his chin, clearing his throat.

"It's all right Min; you don't have to go back there if you don't want to."

This got her attention, her dark eyes lifting to peer into her cousin's face.

"I don't?"

"No, in fact…We'll use Beckett's car to pull the General out of here and then Bo and me will take you back to Trigger's if you want." Luke motioned with his head and both he and Bo climbed out.

"Sure would have been nice having you around though." He then leaned over and glanced back into the car.

"Just give us a moment to figure out what we're going to do, just sit tight."

Bo shot his cousin a worried look as the two men walked away from the General.

"Luke you ain't serious are you? We're not going to just dump her off and forget all about her are we?"

"Of course we're not Bo, but the choice has to be hers. Her grandmother wants one life for her and we can offer her another, but Min has to choose for herself, no one else can do it for her."

Bo's gaze bounced between Luke and the General, then he sighed in defeat and sat on the hood beside his cousin. "So how long do we give her to think things over?"

"All the time in the world Cousin." Luke said with a grin as he crossed his arms over his chest; he leaned against the side of Beckett's sedan and simply waited.

"More sir?" Benton leaned over and poured more coffee into Phillip's cup. The older gentlemen then went around to each person in the room, refreshing all the dainty white China cups. All but Eleanor, the older woman paced back and forth in front of the fireplace rubbing her hands together. Benton turned to look at Phillip, who dismissed the servant with a wave of his hand.

"Mother…pacing and worrying yourself like this won't help matters." Phillip stirred his coffee, then set the spoon down on the saucer and had a small sip.

"I can't help it Phillip, Miranda has run off."

"Course she's run off, can you blame her?" Jesse leaned forward and set his cup down on the coffee table in front of him. "You had her whole life planned out for her and wouldn't let her get a word in edge wise!"

Daisy sat beside her uncle, a slight scowl on her face. She decided to say nothing for now and to simply let Jesse do the talking.

Eleanor's heels clacked in a steady, unchanging rhythm as she walked the length of the floor, then turned and headed in the other direction.

"I only did what I thought was best. I'm trying to save my granddaughter from a life of shucking corn and chopping cotton for a living."

The air in the room suddenly grew tense again and the sound of a sharp intake of breath told of how well Eleanor's comments had gone over. Phillip's eyes grew round as he saw the look on the face of Jesse Duke and set his cup down on the floor beside his chair.

"Now, Mr. Duke…I'm sure my mother meant."

"I know exactly what she _meant_, Mr. Wallace I don't need it explained to me." Jesse looked at his niece a moment, and just the withering gaze he gave me made her almost shrink back into the sofa.

"Mrs. Wallace, I don't take kindly to what you're implying. The Dukes have been farming the land for generations, it might not be an exciting life but it's an honest one. We Dukes might not have much in terms of worldly good but we make up for it in love and trust and good old fashioned family values. I think some of you rich folks can take a page or two from that and maybe learn to appreciate what you got a little more." He rose to his feet and reached into his back pocket. His fingers touched the lump there and pulled out a worn looking brown leather wallet.

"This here is a photo of Min's daddy, Cooper. He wasn't a sophisticated man; he was a good, decent, hard working one and in the end ain't that the most important thing? Even more so than money or status?" He passed the photo to Eleanor, who studied the worn photo. The grainy black and white still showed Cooper's bright blond hair, his gentle smile and the look of pride and tradition shining in his eyes. Beside him stood a young Jesse and just the love and respect so clearly visible between them caused a lump to form in her throat.

"Cooper loved his family and he only wanted the best for them." Daisy gently spoke up. "I was a little girl when he and Aunt Diane were killed but I do remember him. I remember how much he loved my cousin and I know he would have loved Min too had he known about her."

Phillip went over to his mother and gently took a hold of her arm. "Mr. Duke is right Mother, the money doesn't matter but Miranda's happiness should."

Benton returned to the room and cleared his throat. "Excuse the interruption Mr. Phillip, but the young lady has returned in the company of the two gentlemen. They're back in Mr. Beckett's car."

"They're back in the _one_ car?" Jesse turned away from Eleanor and went with the butler out the front door. Daisy, Phillip and Eleanor soon followed, they watched from the front steps as Beckett's blue car made the circular driveway and came to a stop.

The driver side door opened and Luke came out, followed by Bo in the passenger. He had his arm around his sister and guided her up the steps. Furrowed brows watched them, curious as to where the General Lee was and why they treated Min like a porcelain doll. Their questions were soon answered when Min got within sight and the large purplish bruise on her head told the tale.

"Min!" Daisy gasped as she took her cousin's hands, then reached up and gently brushed her hair away from her wounded forehead. "My goodness what happened?"

"Took a curve too sharp, I put the General in a ditch." Min's face turned red, embarrassed over her unfortunate accident.

"Are you all right?" Jesse took her arm then lifted her chin, turning it slightly to look at her. "We'll get some ice for your head, get the swelling down."

"Oh! You poor thing!" Eleanor went to take her arm but Min gripped her wrist, stopping her.

"I'm fine Grandmother, really." Her expression grew somber and she took in a deep breath.

"I appreciate all that you offered me, I truly do but…" She paused a moment.

"Miranda, I--" Now Eleanor tried to speak only to have Min raise her hand.

"Wait, I need to say this--" Min then turned to look at the Dukes; they stood to one side of her while her grandmother and uncle stood to the other. The young woman literally caught between two very different ways of life.

Bo especially looked anxious and rubbed his hands together. He really had no idea what his sister was going to say; the ride back to the mansion had been a quiet one. Beside him Luke gave his cousin a reassuring pat on the back.

"Steady Bo." He said softly.

Min saw their anxious faces and swallowed hard as she returned her attention to her grandmother. "I can't be all the things you wish for me to be, I wouldn't even know how to _start_. I have to be where my heart will be happy and I don't think I can be happy in Atlanta, not anymore." She watched Eleanor's face crumble and took the older woman's hands in hers.

"I'll always be your granddaughter and I want to get to know you and the rest of my family, if that's all right."

Eleanor studied her granddaughter's eyes, seeing not only the truth behind the words she spoke but she noticed something she hadn't seen before. Min had her mother's eyes…the long lashes, the big wide shape…even the deep, rich suede brown color.

The flash of déjà vu made a lump form in her throat as she realized how similar Min and Caitlin truly were. The one being born into a life of wealth and privilege and look where it had gotten her; Caitlin had taken her own life. Though the reasons weren't exactly known, the last thing Eleanor wanted was to see her granddaughter follow in her mother's footsteps.

"I'd like that." She gave Min's hands a squeeze as her eyes grew bright.

"You go with the Dukes to Hazzard and you make a life there."

"You mean it?" Min gasped, touching her hand to her mouth as she watched her grandmother nod.

"I mean it child, I want you to be happy." Her hand came to rest on Min's cheek and caressed it gently. The young woman closed her eyes at the feel of the fingers on her face.

"Thank you Grandmother." She whispered and then sighed in relief.

Min took another armload of clothes from her suitcase dresser and placed in the open drawer. She looked around the room she now shared with Daisy, the posters on the walls, the bright pink curtains…all of it had such a homey feel to it that she couldn't help but smile.

"Getting settled in?" A voice asked from the open door and Min turned to see Bo standing in the doorway.

"Yeah, I'm almost done unpacking."

He came into the room, his hands behind his back and a grin smile on his face.

"So what did you think of Hazzard?"

"I like it, definitely smaller than Atlanta but that's okay. I've had enough of big city life."

She put the last of the clothes in the dresser and closed the drawer.

"Life in Hazzard can get just a complicated as living in a city, especially with Boss Hogg running things."

"He was something else that's for sure." Min watched her brother and raised an eyebrow. "What do you have behind your back Bo?"

"Who me? What makes you think I've got something?" The corners of his mouth drew up even higher, his smile turning slightly wicked. Min raised an eyebrow at that and he finally caved in, chuckling as he brought his hands back around in front. In them, he had something wrapped in white tissue paper.

"Oh! You mean this!" Bo stretched his hand out towards his sister. "Here…It's just something I thought you might like to have."

"You didn't have to get me anything Bo." She took the wrapped item and sat down on the bed; the paper gave way with a _rip_, beneath it a silver frame.

"What is this?"

"Well here, have a look." Bo sat down beside her and gently turned the frame over. Min gazed down at it, her eyes wide.

"It's…"

"It's our dad." He said gently, his grin returning. "I thought you might like your own picture of him."

Min swallowed hard as she gazed down at the photo. Cooper leaned against the hood of an old black car, his arms crossed over his chest and a huge grin on his face. She traced her fingers over the glass a moment sighing wistfully.

"I wish I could have known him."

"You will that's a promise Min." Her brother said softly as he reached out and touched her hand. Min set the photo down on the comforter, her eyes growing bright.

"Thank you Bo." She leaned forward and wrapped her arms around her brother's neck in a hug.

Bo returned it, closing his eyes.

"Welcome to Hazzard…" He whispered as he sighed, and touched his head to hers.

END.


End file.
